disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Studios Kansas City
Universal Studios Kansas City '''is a fanon film industry-themed amusement park and resort complex owned by Universal Parks & Resorts located in Kansas City, Missouri. it featuring rides and attractions mostly based on pop culture properties it's a entertainment studio-based theme park featuring attractions based movies, television shows, music, animations, games and other medias produced by Universal Studios and other companies and It opened on March 27, 2009. It's one of the biggest Universal theme parks/Largest Universal Theme Park made. Areas '''Current * Production Central/Hollywood '-' '''The main section of the park that features famous movies and TV shows and based on Hollywood street. '''Opening Date: '''March 27, 2009 * '''New York City - a section Themed after post-modern New York City that features sidewalks and classic landmarks that mimic its cityscape. The area is enhanced by neon lights and flanked by street facades that set the scenes for big city fun and also real-time movie production for most Hollywood blockbuster films. Opening Date: 'March 27, 2009 * '''Hard Rock Studios '- focused on music industry.'''Opening Date: '''March 27, 2009. '''Sponsored by: '''Sonos Sound. * '''DC Nation - An Area Themed To DC Superheros And DC Supervillains Opening Date: 'March 27, 2009 * '''Universal KidZone Wonderland '- A Kids Area Themed to Woody Woodpecker Other Universal Kids Rides, Preschool Shows And With 4 Subareas Themed To PBS Kids,Seasme Street,Bear Country,My Little Pony,Seasme Street & Dr Seuss Sponsored by Toys "R" Us. 'Opening Date: '''March 27, 2009 ** '''PBS Kids: Forest of Fun '- A sub Area Themed to PBS Kids shows. 'Opening Date: '''March 27, 2009 ** '''Seuss Landing '- An sub Area Themed To Dr Seuss 'Opening Date: '''March 27, 2009 ** '''Bear Country U.S.A '- A sub Area Themed to The Bearestein Bears 'Opening Date: '''March 27, 2009 ** '''123 Sesame Street '- a sub Area Themed to Sesame Street 'Opening Date: '''March 27, 2009 ** '''The Story World of Eric Carle '-''' '''Themed to Eric Carle books such as The Very Hungry Caterpillar '''Opening Date: '''March 27, 2009 '' '' ** 'Veggietales Movie Lot '- Themed to the Big Idea's Veggietales 'Opening Date: '''March 27, 2009 ** '''My Little Pony: Equestria '- Themed to the animated series, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. 'Opening Date: '''May 27, 2014. * '''Epic Adventures '- An Area Themed To Universal Adventure Movies with 4 Sub-Areas Such As Jurassic Park,Waterworld,Amity& Skull Iland 'Opening Date: '''March 27, 2009 ** '''Jurassic Park '- An sub area Area themed to the Jurassic Park franchise. 'Opening Date: '''March 27, 2009 '''Sponsored by: '''General Electric ** '''Amity '- a sub Area inspired by Jaws films. 'Opening Date: '''March 27, 2009 ** '''Skull Island '- a sub Area based on King Kong. .'Opening Date: '''May 3, 2017 * '''Sci-Fi City '-''' 'Themed to Sci-Fi movies '''Opening Date: '''March 27, 2009 * '''Hershey's Chocolate Avenue '- Themed to Hershey's Products * 'Aracdeniversal - '''Three Sub-areas based on Video Games Such As Nintendo, Sega, PopCap,Rovio, ROBLOX and Bandi Namco '''Opening Date: '''March 27th, 2018 '''Replaced: '''Western Town ** '''Robloxia: The World Of Roblox '- Themed to the online game Roblox 'Opening Date: '''March 27th, 2018 '''Replaced: '''Western Town ** '''Super Nintendo World '- Themed to Nintendo Video Games such as Super Mario, Legend of Zelda, Pokémon, Kirby and more. '''Opening Date: '''March 27th, 2018 '''Replaced: '''Western Town ** '''SEGA Sonic Green Hill Zone '- An Area Themed Sonic The Hedgehog '''Opening Date: '''March 27, 2009 ** '''Cartooniversal '- An Area Themed to Cartoons With 6 Sub-Area's Themed To Cartoons,Nickeldoeon, Cartoon Network,The Great Vally From The Land Before Time,The Simpsons,Dreamworks And Goiky From Battle For Dream Iland. '''Opening Date: '''March 27, 2009 * '''Toon Lagoon - An sub area themed to cartoons Opening Date: '''March 27, 2009 * '''Nickelodeon Universe - A Sub-Area Themed to Nickelodeon Shows Opening Date: 'March 27, 2009 '''Sponsored by: '''General Mills * '''Cartoon Network Central '- A Sub Area Themed to Cartoon Network shows 'Opening Date: '''March 27, 2009 * '''The Great Valley '- A Sub Area Themed To The Land Before Time '''Opening Date: '''March 27, 2009 '''Trivia: it is the largest sub-area in Tooniversal. Sponsored by: '''Coca-Cola (2009-present) * '''Springfield USA - a sub themed to The Simpsons. Opening Date: 'March 27, 2009 '''Replaced: '''M&M Land. '''Sponsored by: '''General Mills * '''Goiky '- A themed sub-area based on the web series Battle for Dream Island 'Opening Date: '''January 4th, 2017 * '''The DreamWorks Experience '-''' 'An area focused on DreamWorks Anmation SKG properties. '''Opening Date: '''March 27, 2009 * '''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter '- An Area Based on the Harry Potter franchise.'''Opening Date: '''June 21, 2015. '''Former * Western Town '- themed to the town of American west. '''Opening Date: '''March 27, 2009. '''Closing Date:'October 30, 2016. '''Replaced by: Super Nintendo World '''Sponsored By: '''Wells Fargo Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Universal Studios Category:Fanon Category:Woody Woodpecker Category:Jurassic Park Category:United States Category:Non-Disney Parks